powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 27: Switched Lives
is the twenty-seventh episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Akumaro Sujigarano makes a brief appearance in this episode. Summary When an emissary of a powerful Ayakashi switches the bodies of the Shinkenger with inanimate objects, Chiaki and Kotoha must figure out their own strategy for stopping it. Plot Chiaki and Kotoha go to pick up some sushi from Genta and tell him that Takeru is healing well from his fight against Juzo in the previous episode. The Ayakashi Abekonbe, who transfers people's souls into inanimate objects, appears to terrorize the city. Shinken Green and Shinken Yellow engage him and are joined by their teammates. Afterwards, Chiaki and Kotoha discover that their teammates' souls have been imprisoned inside a Maneki Neko statue (Takeru), a piece of sushi (Genta), an electric fan (Mako), and a cheeky figural (Ryunosuke). Faced with the task of figuring out how to undo Abekonbe's curse without killing him, Chiaki and Kotoha devise a risky strategy for their next encounter with the Ayakashi. Shinken Green and Shinken Yellow successfully trick Abekonbe into switching bodies with Shinken Green and eventually force him to undo his curse; this comes just in the nick of time for Genta, who, as the piece of sushi, was about to be eaten by a hungry cat. Using the Inromaru, Super Shinken Green and Shinken Yellow use Daikai-Shinkenoh to destroy the enlarged Abekonbe. Afterwards, Genta remains traumatized by his brush with death, and Abekonbe's master emerges from the Sanzu River. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Street Light: *Bicycle: *Can: *Billboard: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - NA *Shinken Blue - NA *Shinken Pink - NA *Shinken Green - Super, Kuma (Inroumaru - Shin Kogarashi no Mai), Shin Samurai Gattai *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield *Shinken Gold - NA Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, , the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Shinkenger would air alongside . *'Key Title Kanji': 替 (Change; the tactic of the Ayakashi to switch people with inanimate objects) *With this episode, all 3 of the core male Shinkengers have assumed a Super Shinkenger form at least once. *This is the first episode since his debut that Genta doesn't assume Shinken Gold. *The object Ryunosuke's soul was switched with was a replica of Manneken Pis, which is a statue associated with Brussels in Belgium. *Mako's soul getting switched with an electric fan is a possible reference to Houka (MagiPink) from Magiranger who often would transform into a electric fan as part of her shape-shifting abilities. *When the Shinkengers are switched with objects all of them demorph, but when Chiaki is switched with the Ayakashi he stays morphed. This could be because the Ayakashi is a living being, opposite of the inanimate objects Takeru and the other Shinkengers are switched with. **However, this is proved wrong then the Ayakashi (in Chiaki's body) is switched with a soccer ball and Chiaki's body stays morphed. **All male Shinkenger had been swapped in this episode. **Kotoha is the only the Shinkenger do not swap. Home video releases *The second volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 17-33, including the Kamen Rider Decade crossover, and was released on April 11th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81l7V+2IFVL. SL1378 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Act 25: The Dream World, Act 26: Decisive Match Number One, Act 27: Switched Lives and Act 28: The Lantern Samurai. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Body Switching episodes